


Hit Send

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor accidentally texts a random number when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Send

**Author's Note:**

> Written entirely in texts. Connor is in bold. Oliver is in italics.

May 14th (1:23 AM)  
 **so i accidentally dipped my pizza in nutella, and it was seriously good, and it made me think about how u used to eat peanut butter and pickle sandwiches**

May 14th (1:30 AM)   
_First of all, how does that even happen? Second of all, gross. Third of all, I would never do that. Fourth of all, who are you?_  


[[MORE]]

March14th (1:32 AM)   
**okay i know we haven’t hung out in line two years, but srsly asher get with the program**

March 14th (1:32 AM)   
**oh fuck. you’re not asher. sorry.**

March 14th (1:34 AM)   
_No. And you never answered any of my questions._

March 14th (1:37 AM)  
 **how am i supposed to know who you are or what ur going to do with my name???**

March 14th (1:40 AM)   
_At least tell me how you accidentally dipped your pizza in Nutella._

March 14th (1:41 AM)   
**the marinara and nutella were right next to each other.**

March 14th (1:41 AM)   
_Why?_

March 14th (1:44 AM)   
**combo box. cinnamon sticks and nutella are the shit.**

March 14th (1:46 AM)   
_That’s a little less weird._

March 14th (1:46 AM)   
**ur a little less weird**

-

March 14th (2:02 PM)   
 **Fuck. I’m sorry.**

March 14th (2:54 PM)   
_If it isn’t Pizza-and-Nutella guy! What weird foods did you combine today?_

March 14th (3:02 PM)   
**I’m sorry. I meant to text my friend.**

May 14th (3:06 PM)  
 _Asher, you mentioned._

March 14th (3:06 PM)   
_Were you drunk?_

March 14th (3:07 PM)   
**Uhh, high.**

March 14th (3:10 PM)   
_Did you get the munchies and eat an entire combo box on your own?_

March 14th (3:12 PM)   
**I don’t need some stranger judging me. You don’t know anything about me.**

March 14th (3:13 PM)   
_So you did._

March 14th (3:13 PM)   
**I plead the fifth.**

March 14th (3:15 PM)  
 _That’s disgusting._

-

April 2nd (12:35 PM)  
 **I’m bored. Let’s play twenty questions.**

April 2nd (12:49 PM) _  
I don’t even know your name._

April 2nd (12:51 PM)  
 **Too bad. Still not telling.**

April 2nd (12:53 PM)   
_Okay, question one: what’s your name?_

April 2nd (12:54 PM)   
**That’s cheating.**

April 2nd (12:56 PM)  
 _What questions am I supposed to ask, then?_

April 2nd (12:57 PM)  
 **Let’s just not get too personal. I don’t do personal.**

April 2nd (12:58 PM)  
 _I thought that was the whole point of this fucking game._

April 2nd (12:59 PM)  
 **Language**.

April 2nd (1:00 PM)  
 _Okay, Steve Rogers._

April 2nd (1:01 PM)  
 **Huh?**

April 2nd (1:03 PM)  
 _You haven’t seen Age of Ultron?!_

April 2nd (1:03 PM)  
 _I hope you know you just lost cool points._

April 2nd (1:04 PM)  
 **Hope you know you just won nerd points.**

April 2nd (1:13 PM)  
 **Come back.**

April 2nd (1:16 PM)  
 _Why are you so bored, anyway?_

April 2nd (1:17 PM)  
 **I’m in a class.**

April 2nd (1:20 PM)  
 _Now that’s just bad etiquette._

April 2nd (1:22 PM)  
 **Okay MOM.**

April 2nd (1:29 PM)  
 _What class?_

April 2nd (1:31 PM)  
 **Intellectual Property and Antitrust Law. Ugh. Not what I wanted to take.**  


April 2nd (1:33 PM)  
 _You study law?_

April 2nd (1:34 PM)  
 **I feel like that was said with surprised.**

April 2nd (1:35 PM)  
 **Or typed. Whatever.**

April 2nd (1:38 PM)  
 _The only thing I know about you is that you smoke weed and dip your pizza in Nutella._

April 2nd (1:40 PM)  
 **I told you it was an accident!!**

April 2nd (1:42 PM)  
 _I guess I just pictured you as an English or philosophy major. You’re older than I guessed too if you’re in grad school._

April 2nd (1:43 PM)  
 **How much older?**

April 2nd (1:44 PM)  
 _20/21 was my guess._

April 2nd (1:45 PM)  
 **Excuse you. I’m 23.**

April 2nd  (1:46 PM)  
 **Wait, how old does this make you? Please don’t tell me I’ve been creepily sexting a 17 year old.**

April 2nd (1:46 PM)  
 *****texting fuck this phone**

April 2nd (1:48 PM)  
 _You and I have very different definitions of sexting, buddy._

April 2nd (1:48 PM)  
 **My phone tends to autocorrect texting to sexting. I swear I don’t think this is sexting.**

April 2nd (1:50 PM)  
 _Do you sext that often?_

April 2nd (1:52 PM)  
 **Listen here, BUDDY, I am a law student. It is incredibly difficult to get it on and focus on school. A guy’s gotta multitask to get his needs met.**

April 2nd (1:54 PM)  
 _So you are a guy._

April 2nd (1:55 PM)  
 **You still haven’t told me your age.**

April 2nd (2:00 PM)  
 _I’m 28._

April 2nd (2:02 PM)  
 **Older? That’s hot.**

April 2nd (3:57 PM)  
 **Come baaaack. I was only joking.**

April 2nd (4:45 PM)  
 _I was in a meeting._

April 2nd (4:46 PM)  
 _And trust me when I say I’m probably not your type._

April 2nd (5:01 PM)  
 **Why do you say that?**

April 2nd (5:05 PM)  
 _I’m a guy._

April 2nd (5:08 PM)  
 **Ha!**

April 2nd (5:11 PM)  
 _???_

April 2nd (5:13 PM)  
 **So my type.**  


April 2nd (5:15 PM)  
 _Oh._

-

April 19th (11:32 PM)  
 _What’s cooking, good looking? ;)_

April 19th (11:37 PM)  
 **?**

April 19th (11:40 PM)  
 _I think we should fuck._

April 19th (11:42 PM)  
 **??!??**

April 19th (11:44 PM)  
 _I’ve got some whips and chains in my sex dungeon, and they have your name on it._  


April 19th (11:45 PM)  
 _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I’m so sorry. My really drunk coworker got my phone, and I’m so sorry. I’m so, so, so, so sorry._

April 19th (11:50 PM)  
 **See this makes a lot more sense. I didn’t peg you as a whips and chains guy.**

April 19th (11:54 PM)  
 _This is mortifying._

April 20th (12:02 AM)  
 **It’s fine, really.**

-

April 20th (6:11 AM)  
 _I woke up hoping that I imagined that conversation._

April 20th (7:13 AM)  
 **I told you. Totally fine. Honestly I was more surprised that you were gay.**

April 20th (7:32 AM)  
 _Well, that much is true._

April 20th (7:35 AM)  
 **I almost spat out my morning coffee.**

April 20th (7:39 AM)  
 _Why is that so surprising?_

April 20th (7:41 AM)  
 **I told you that you’re my type, and you write oh. Sounds like discomfort or disinterest to me.**

April 20th (7:42 AM)  
 _I didn’t have anything else to say!_

April 20th (7:43 AM)  
 _Wait, was that you hitting on me?_

April 20th (7:45 AM)  
 **The award for went right over his head is…**

April 20th (7:46 AM)  
 _Okay, that one was rough, so my ego is still very much intact._

April 20th (7:48 AM)  
 **Oh thank god. I was so worried.**

April 20th (8:25 AM)  
 _I don’t even know what you look like. Why would I be interested?_

April 20th (8:44 AM)  


April 20th (9:05 AM)  
 _Now that’s just not even fair._

April 20th (9:12 AM)  
 **What isn’t?**

April 20th (9:14 AM)  
 _That you can look so hot when you’re in bed._

April 20th (9:16 AM)  
 _That’s not what I meant._

April 20th (9:19 AM)  
 **I’m pretty hot all the time, babe.**  


April 20th (9:21 AM)  
 _Modesty?_

April 20th (9:23 AM)  
 **Lost that with puberty. I’m waiting.**

April 20th (9:30 AM)  
 _For what?_

April 20th (9:33 AM)  
 **For the grass to grow. What do you think? A picture of you.**

April 20th (9:36 AM)  
 _I never agreed to that._

April 20th (9:39 AM)  
 **Aww c’mon. Pretty please?**

April 20th (9:44 AM)  
 **Hello?**

-

May 1st (10:21 PM)

May 1st (11:49 PM)  
 **Oh my god. You’re so cute.**

May 1st (11:59 PM)  
 _Good night, mystery boy._

May 2nd (12:10 AM)  
 **Good night.**


End file.
